


Dinner Date

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [7]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Relationships: OC/OC, The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 1





	Dinner Date

“Hey babe! I just finished taking care of two twins, their older brother just came to pick them up. So, now that I have some free time... Would you like to go to a restaurant together?” Night asked

“Sure! Thank you! Where were you thinking, dear?” Oncie said

“I saw a cute place in the city, and it is facing the forest! So we also have a good view. I hope you like Chinese. It's a very fancy restaurant by the way, so you could wear the most beautiful dress you have,” Night grinned

“Alright!”

“Awesome! I'll let you change your clothes then,”

“Okay!” Oncie went back inside to get changed, when he came back he was wearing a flowy pink dress, with white accents “What do you think of this one?” He twirled around, letting the skirt fan out around him.

“Oh my fucking God! You're angelic!” Night exclaimed

“Thanks dearest,” He kissed Night one cheek “You look very handsome yourself,”

Night blushed “Um... I- Thanks. Well, let's go!” When they got there Night spoke again “Ok, so...This is our little precious date~”

“Yeah~I think this is one of the fanciest places I've ever been to. Like...not for a super special occasion, y'know?”

“I'm happy that you like it!”

Suzy, the little girl Night had been babysitting, ran up to them “Night! Night!” She exclaimed.

“Hey! It's my little angel!”

Suzy hugged Night

Suzy’s mother, Karen, walked in “Suzy, my precious angel, where are you?”

Suzy waved to her mother “Mommy! Look who's here too!”

Karen turned to the boys “Oh, Nightmare Ler. You're here with your girlfriend I see. Hey young lady, why don't you tell your boyfriend to cut his hair? He's a man after all!”

“Actually-” Night said before Oncie interrupted him

“Actually, I'm a man as well. Easy mistake though, haha,”

Karen made a disapproving noise at that “You know what now, that explains the short hair, but boy... You shouldn't wear dresses! Or pink clothes of any kind. What are you? Gay or something?”

Night growled at that “What's the matter?! He can wear everything he wants! And yes we're gay. So what?”

“You'll go to hell. I bet your families disowned you both!” She said.

“My family has already met Night, and knows we are together, and they are perfectly fine with it. And if all the gays are in Hell and all the homophobes are in Heaven I'd much rather go to Hell. Now you should probably rethink your biases and try and change so your daughter stays the good person she is, and doesn't turn out like you,” Oncie said calmly

‘I fucking love this boy. I'll marry him. We'll have puppies. I love him so much,’ Night thought, then out loud he said “Wow,”

Karen scoffed “Ugh, let's go Suzy!”

“Ok mommy. Bye Night! Bye Oncie!” Suzy waved and followed after her mother

Night waited till the two had left “I'm amazed,”

Oncie laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder “Ugh, I don't like that lady.

“She was probably jealous because you're more beautiful and our relationship is going better than hers~” Night purred.

“Sure,”

“Now let's go to our table and spend some good time together~”

“Perfect~”


End file.
